The Chivalrous Thief, Vengance from the Heavens
by Don-Alphonse14
Summary: The tales and origins of the great and valorous yoshimitsu! telling how he became the chivalrous thief, the slaughter of his clan and his vengance against the wicked! hope that gives you a good idea and makes you want to read and review
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: this is a fan fiction mostly focusing on Yoshimitsu's adventure, this is my first fanfic' so be nice with the critiques please, but other than that you can compliment criticize whatever._

_A/N: I don't own any Soul Cailbur merchandise, names, basic plot, etc. Any names, ideas, similarities etc. are purely coincidental I haven't been doing this long enough to plagiarize anyone's idea I swear._

_A/N: also I'm kind of tying in the images of Yoshimitsu from SC2 and SC3 cause they'll give you a more chronological idea of how he looks and sounds (SC2 imageyounger, SC3 imageolder) right that's it, enjoy please._

Prologue: A Survivor

I won't lie to you. If someone had told me that one day I would meet a man, a man on death's door mind you, who would so significantly alter my entire life-no my entire destiny, I probably would have smacked them upside the head and declared them nothing more than a pompous believer in prophetical nonsense like fortune telling (a witch or gypsy or some such nonsense like that). However in the end that is what happened and now here I am telling his story, which is also happens to be my story and the story of so many others.

The best place to start would probably be the day I first met the Great Yoshimitsu. It was in Kyoto where I met him. It was a dark night, the sky thick from overcast and it felt like rain that night, that quiet damp silence ever present before the great storms that shake huts and manors alike, as if they were sapling and no heavier than drift wood. I remember that I was walking out of the local inn after being slapped repeatedly by the waitress (a curvy and well endowed woman to say the least) I was downtrodden and alone feeling rejected and alone. As I sat down to contemplated and reminisce about my now dead older brother my mind began to wonder. I thought of where I would go, what I would do, what COULD I do to keep myself from ending up like he had, alone, unknown, just another mercenary lost under the cruel blade of Death's scythe. I found no answers, only common observations that were anything but uplifting. "My name is Nidoa Kitosa. I have no family, no friends, no relatives, and no lover to comfort or support me. I nothing more than an unknown mercenary, a tool of violence, a means to the end for some fat worthless slob that has not worked a day in his life. I will die soon; if not by an enemy then by one of those traitorous cretins I call comrades."

I found myself deep in the forest, at some point I must've gotten up and continued down the road as I scrutinized my bleak situation. It was then that I heard a noise from the depths of a nearby clearing. It was slow deathly moan, the kind that shook one's soul as they listened, as if the devil himself had given the poor dying creature that final false strength to cry in despair with nothing to hold onto but false hope that they would live to see the sun, shining and bright with life, again. I took a step meaning to leave the pathetic thing to his death but stopped suddenly, remembering my bother. He was lost but perhaps this dying shadow was the brother of another. Would I be so cruel as to torture some other person with the same devils that now plagued me? Would I really put some else through such terrible inner pain? Could I? ...No. With the speed of a professional pickpocket I rushed to the man's side only to stop dead in my tracks at his gruesome appearance. His face was no longer a face but a bleeding mass with eyes, a nose, and patches of skin dotting in random places, the rest destroyed and scarred by deep blade wounds made on inner flesh for the rest of the skin looked to have been burned or torn off. He had no right hand, merely a stump bleeding freely through a blood sodden cloth. His body was defined by reopened scars, blade wounds, bruises, punctures, abrasions, and other terrors the likes of which I do not think I could name to you here. I stooped to pick him up, bloody mass and all, his lolling about as it were nothing but an ornament serving no purpose except to burden the rest of the mass with further pain. He groaned as I picked him up, I figured his bones were broken in many places but I could not worry about such things for I knew he was suffering from far worse.

"I'm taking you to help don't worry, your safe now,"

I whispered to him. He made a noise which I could not understand. "What? What is it?" I asked him wondering what could possibly be more important than his own life. Need or the end gave him voice.

"M-my…..sw-sword….." with those words he passed out and hung limp. I looked about the ground where I had found him and discovered a katana lying next to a canvas bag heavy with something or other. Quickly stooping to pick them both up I slung them over my shoulder and ran with all my strength back into town, taking him to the best doctor I could find. I had little hope for his survival but something pushed me on ward. All I could tell you is that every time I considered letting him die, I felt something, something most certainly not of this world, radiate from that sword on my back, I when I felt I continued on, out of fear.

The doctor was a good man, skilled in many treatments with many nurses and assistants to help him care for the man whom thy said had a slim chance to live. I decided not to stick around; I wanted to be rid of that sword and that man as quickly as I could. I told the doctor that the man would pay when he was well and that I had no idea who he was and that I had no inclination as to who he was. The doctor reluctantly agreed and I went on wards, hoping to never be near that man again if I could help it. I was close to the city's gates when I again met a strange site. A group of warriors, they were police, fighters of the government, with little regard for the law and who found much pleasure in the pain of others. One of the officers came to me looking bloodthirsty and violent (more so then usual of course) and spoke to me in his suspicious tone of voice, looking for a good excuse to arrest me no doubt.

"You there! Have you been in the woods tonight?"

"Yes."

"Then tell me, have you seen anything strange out there this night?" Now it was my turn to mess with them, an act I took great pride and pleasure from.

"Why sir, you will have to better explain yourself. After all, this world is filled with many strange things." This statement was given with a coy smile and received with an angry scowl.

"Shut up smart-ass this is serious! We're looking for an escapee from a clan in these woods that we have reason to be believe have been plotting against the government. He is to receive his execution as the rest of his clan has. Now did you see him? He should have had a katana with him of very fine make." My blood went cold. The man I had just saved! Should I tell him? No. Surely these monsters had executed the clan for no reason and were simply after this man to make sure he kept quiet about their actions. I quickly created a false story.

"There was a man out there, now that I recall. He was already dead, mutilated by something or someone I suppose. I was going to take him away out of decency for the body but another man came out of the dark and chased me away." He examined me closely and then turned around.

"DAMMIT! Sir! This man says that the one we're after is dead but that another is alive! In the forest still, he says." The head officer now came over to me and looked me up and down and then drew up close to me and spoke in a cruel menacing voice.

"Listen here son, you forget everything you saw tonight or else. But listen here I want you to keep an ear out while you're around here. If we find your lying and are hiding him we'll kill you, quick as we will him. You remember this name for its owner is a dangerous villain. Find him for us and you'll be rewarded if not well you can imagine. I only say this to you because I don't buy your story but we've got nothing else to go by. Remember this name, the man we're looking for, his name is….Yoshimitsu." he left me then, petrified in my tracks. Scared out of my skull for whatever reason, perhaps because I began to understand the possible consequences of my lie. Or perhaps because I remembered the man and his sword and the fear he and his sword instilled in me when I first saw them.

_Yoshimitsu_ a name that would follow and influence me for the end of my life. A name to strike fear in the wicked, to inspire hope in the downtrodden. A name to shake the ages.

_A/N right so that's the end of the prologue. I hope you liked it. Read and review please when you read it. And if I get good reviews I'll continue_

_Many thanks_

_-Don Alphose_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: sorry this has taken so long. School has been getting in my way of a lot of stuff lately_

_A/N: this chapter is the actual beginning and it's gonna be about Yoshimitsu coming back and getting ready to take his revenge. For the record this is gonna be before Soul Calibur 2 takes place._

_A/N: also for Miss Chibi Fire Spirit (I assume you're a girl), this chapter will include Tira (as I promised for your kind review) and in either this chapter or the next yoshi and Tira will have their first encounter together._

_A/N: I decided to switch to 3rd person for this. Think of it as the character from before writing about himself along with the rest of the story._

_A/N: I own no SC merchandise, names, basic plots of the games, etc. etc., all plots names, events that take place here that are similar to another fic is purely coincidental. Please read and review to give me some feed back, compliments, criticism yada yada. Thank you._

**Chapter 1: **_ "I WILL have my revenge, and you will not stop me!"_

It is said that lightning never strikes twice; the scientific mind that spoke these word was sadly misinformed. I say this because in an anomaly as great as Yoshimitsu, whose actions surely as great as a bolt of lightning, struck more than once, on several occasions no less.

It can be said that the event that _truly _marked the beginning of Yoshimitsu's valorous reign of terror was the vengeance he took for his fallen clan. .The clan that had raised him taught him the way of the sword, the clan that had been brutally murdered by the corrupted in the government along with a special organization specifically formed for the destruction of anything or anyone. They had been his family, his friends, and now they were gone. He wanted revenge. And he planned to get it no matter what may try to stop him.

Nidoa Kitosa was no more cheerful today then he had been for the past year. Surly and dejected he walked the streets of Kyoto as he had every day to get to his small apartment building on the edge of town. It had been another slow day, yielding even less money than it had the day before, it seemed like no matter what he did he just couldn't get the shop's paintings to sell. Not that this was surprising of course, his boss (a middle aged, round man, balding) had the artistic ability of a five year old….actually, he thought, five year olds painted things more interesting than he did so that isn't accurate. Still he needed money so he was forced to everyday try to sell those worthless doorstops. Nothing had gone the way he wanted since that night with half dead man and the police.

He had quite his mercenary group the next morning; they were upset to lose another capable fighter but in the end let him go. In place he decided he was going to become a merchant, to try to make his fortune, how he was to make it or what he would do with it when he had it he didn't know but that was his plan. Only it wasn't going to well, he could barely afford to keep himself alive. Suddenly he heard sobbing coming from the near by alley. Inside were two little girls clinging to each other for dear life, sobbing their hearts out wearing only torn shredded clothing. They looked like orphans and Nidoa's heart immediately went out to them since he too had been an orphan.

"There, there," he cooed to them, "I won't hurt you. I'm a good guy. You two look hungry, here have some bread." The bread had been his dinner for the night, the only thing he could afford with his pay; now he, like them, had nothing. "You two are alone; do you have a mom or dad? Where are they? I hope you two aren't by yourselves." For whatever reason one of the girls pointed behind him and sobbed, "O-our mom-mommy is over th-there. With those mean men that hurt us."

Nidoa's felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand upright as he heard men drawing up behind him. He turned around and pushed his long black hair out of his eyes. He came eye to eye with a large man with many scars, an eye patch, and over two dozen men behind him. He wore only pants and a broad sword on his hip and looked as though he hadn't bathed in a ridiculously long period of time. There was a woman next to him, tied up and looking frantic. She would have been pretty but stress had cut wrinkles into face and taken away her feminine glow. She looked desperately at Nidoa, looking as if she wanted to say something but could not for whatever reason. It was the shirtless man that first spoke, "Alright girls, let's have that bread, and you don't go anywhere friend, we're not finished with you yet." Immediately the girls ran over to him and offered up the bread. One of the other men (most likely subordinates of the shirtless man) took it and kicked the girl and his sister to the ground. The woman made a gesture to try to go and help her daughters but this time it was the shirtless man who dealt the pain.

"Where do you think your going bitch? Stay there!" and with a giant heave threw her into a wall. She cried out in pain. "Now, continuing with where we left off. You, friend, should give us whatever it is you have so long as you care about this young ladies or about your own neck!" Thugs, just his luck, well there was nothing he could do now except try to get himself out of things.

"Listen, 'friend', I don't have any money. I'm just as hard up as you are." This apparently was not the answer the man was looking for.

"Well that's too bad looks like we'll have to cut your throat now." Nidoa scoffed. "Go ahead I've no use for my life." Again this was not the response the man sought and this time turned violent and rounded upon the woman, kicking her hard in the stomach, "Stupid Bitch! You said your girls could bring me money! They've brought me nothing and neither have you! You're worthless! The deals off, you and your girls are as good as dead!"

"NO! Please spare them, they're so young yet, please no!" the woman began to sob and looked desperately around her for help of some sort but found none. Nidoa was disgusted.

"Listen here! I said you could have my life, not the lives of these women! Only cowards would do such things and I won't allow it," yelled Nidoa, "It's not right!" The man laughed, "Did you hear that guys, 'it's not right!' HA what an idiot! Everybody! Tie him up so we can kill the bastard and the girls." And with that the entire group slowly began to move towards Nidoa.

Reacting quickly Nidoa sprung forward and slammed his fist into the closest man, knocking him to floor, then using the momentum of the punch swung the back of his other fist around into the nose of the next man. He then kneed another between the legs and pushed with all his might, throwing the shocked and injured man into the group behind him. Luckily it had been a large man and so he knocked over a great many of the other approaching enemies. Still there were many left and continuing their attack on Nidoa. Trying to keep his guard up, he took a step back and prepared to charge again at the on coming enemy, but before he could one of them had thrown a long throwing dagger aiming directly at Nidoa's leg. He cried out in pain and fell to the ground, crimson blood seeping throw his cloths and staining the ground underneath him a reddish hue. The horde took now time to waste this golden opportunity to complete their brutal task. It would appear that Nidoa's luck had finally run out. Like all desperate men in equally desperate situations, Nidoa looked above him to the sky closed his eyes and prayed to the heavens to not yet take his life. To allow a little more time to amend the evil he and his brother had done as mercenaries. The crowd of men came closer, weapons raised, malicious grins upon their greasy faces.

"What Pitiful Creatures!" cried a voice from heaven, "To capture and hurt women and children is most despicable enough, but to then try to kill the only man righteous enough to defend their lives….UNFORGIVABLE!" Nidoa was shocked; heaven was talking to him and these thugs? Suddenly a man dressed in light purple and burgundy armor, with matching a helmet and golden mask dropped into the alley seemingly out of no where, kicking up a small cloud of dirt as his straw sandals hit the ground. "I will not let this atrocity continue!" Despite the strange man's valorous words the men were less than intimidated. They began to laugh uproariously at the strange creature before them; the man with no shirt howled at this man's attempt of chivalry and decided he would be included in their fun

"Look at this clown! Who does he think he is? HA HA! All right guys, enough laughing let's kill this clown with the others. CHARGE!" the entire mob began to jump forward and lunge to try to get their hands on the strange man and Nidoa. However the stranger was not unprepared to meet the onslaught quickly he took out his katana and prepared a defensive stance. Nidoa saw the katana and felt his skin go cold at the mere sight of it but was not nearly as shocked as when he saw that the hand holding the ominous blade was not human at all but rather a mechanical arm and hand fashioned from wood and metal. Mean while The Stranger was ready for the men, and showed no fear as the first man reached him.

The first man was easily dispatched by a knee to the head and the second was knocked down by the first flying backwards from the blow. The next couple of men fell quickly as well as the Stranger's sword flashed brightly in the afternoon sun, as if it too were a sun sent to brighten the darkness of these men into non-existence. He did not kill the men only wounded them he planned to make a point. Then one man took out a revolver from his back pocket and aimed it at The Stranger, he took a moment to perfect the shot angle and fired, the shot polluting the air with its sounds of death. It was a shot aimed to kill…and it would have….had there been a man standing there at all. All the thugs were now speechless and un-moving. Before the shot had been fired the Stranger spun quickly around for he had seen the gun, then as the trigger was pulled and the bullet fired the man disappeared completely not a trace of him left all that was there of him was dust kicked up by his spinning sandals. Suddenly as voice rang out over all their heads as the stranger reappeared spinning as he had when he disappeared and slowly coming to a stop.

"You see now what it is you are getting yourselves into? I have injured your comrades easily without them laying one single hand on me and I can teleport wherever I wish, but these are the least of my talents. If you continue to follow this man I guarantee that I will not hold back and you will all be dead in a matter of seconds! But I give you one last chance, leave now and you will live to reform your lives so that none of us may ever meet like this again. Stay and fight for this PIG of a man and your loyalty will cost you everything! Choose now for I grow impatient and may soon choose for you!" and as the stranger finished these words all the men, injured alike, ran with all their might, fleeing this un-beatable specter crying out such things like, "Demon!" "Monster!" "Run before he kills us all!", until only the shirtless man, Nidoa, and the women were left in the Stranger's presence. "Now. As for you good sir, you will have no chance to run for one that has committed such atrocious crimes as you has already condemned themselves to judgment. NOW! Prepare thyself!" The Stranger began to pull his katana back drawing into it energy and power. The shirtless man in a desperate frenzy gave a primal scream, pulled out his sword, and charged directly at the stranger. In the blink of an eye the Stranger plunged his sword to the hilt into the man's chest and pulled it out again. The shirtless man fell to the floor not moving or budging, the only movement from him was the seeping of blood onto the ground through his wound. "May you find mercy in your next life."

There was no movement, there was no sound; there was only silence between the ex-mercenary and the Stranger. The woman had gone, free but fearing for their lives and they would not go near the Stranger, they simple gave their thanks and left. Nidoa broke the silence reluctantly but purposely for want to leave the man as quickly as possible.

"I offer you my thanks," said Nidoa talking formally figuring that since the Stranger spoke like an old shogun that it would be most proper, "you saved my life." The Stranger began to laugh at this and spoke himself.

"On the contrary, I was merely repaying and owed debt for you see were it not for you I would not stand before you now. I thank **_you_** kind sir for saving MY life. Ha Ha, I see by the puzzled look on your face that you cannot recall. Don't you remember? That fateful night in the forest? It was you that brought me to that kind doctor and his assistants and gave me a second chance to live when all those that I cared for were killed that same night. Ahhhhh you remember now don't you? Yes I think you knew all along didn't you I can see the recognition glimmer in your eye. Well I shall this to you now since there may be no other chance to. You are one of the few left in this world you have the glimmer righteousness. If you wish to prosper then feed the glimmer till it can shine brighter than the sun. Also your brave deed you did that night will not go to waste, I am going to the government official who ordered my death and I will take vengeance for my clan and for all those his corruption has destroyed. Heaven has no forgiveness for the unjust and I will carry out its judgment in my vengeance. I see now that you wish to stop me; well I appreciate your concern but do not waste your life's breath upon such useless words. I WILL have my revenge and you will not stop me. No one will. Now I bid you farewell, hopefully we will meet to talk again." And with that the man disappeared leaving Nidoa to stew in his confusion. Far away a wolf howled to the moon and the oncoming night.

"Where are we going? And why is it taking so long to get there!" complained a teenage girl carrying a bladed ring, her purple eyes shining in the newly moon's light.

"I told you before Tira! We are going to Kyoto to kill a government official who has not paid a debt he paid to the client who hired us. It's not my fault it has been taking us so long to get here but if you shut up maybe we'll get there quicker!" snapped her Master carrying a ringed blade himself and glaring angrily at the green-haired girl in front of him. Tira grumbled, and slowly her temper rose like flames fed by wood more frustrated and angry with her master

"Well I still say this whole mission is stupid and boring. You didn't even let me practice by killing anyone on our way over here! It's not fair the others got to kill people why don't you let me do what I want! I'm not a kid anymore! I'm just as strong as you are! How am I supposed to prove myself to the others if you never give me the chance to do anything! I am going to be the best assassin there ever was but I can't do that unless you let me do what I want! Stupid old man! Now it was the master who grew angry, furious in fact and he rounded on Tira ready to rip her apart if need be, rip her apart piece by piece like he had so many others in red hazes of blood and gore.

"YOU IDIOTIC, STUPPID, UNRATEFUL GIRL! How dare you talk to ME like that! I trained you, I raised you I CREATED you! Created you into a nearly flawless killing machine and you repay me with INSULTS! HOW DARE YOU! Without me you would have been nothing, you would be dead or worse, you'd be living with those incompetent parents that would have raised you to be even more worthless than you are now! You are nobody; you will always be a nothing unless I am there to make you into somebody! You hear me? YOU ARE NOBODY, NOTHING and unless I am there to point you in the right direction you will always be nobody!" So was the ruthless barrage of demeaning insults the Master through at the girl Tira, her head cast down in mock shame, her voiced forced into timidity for the sake of her clueless Master who was oblivious to the fact that all she had told him was true and that he was the only worthless one in their connection together.

"Your right master I'm sorry," _That filthy BASTARD! He ahs no idea what he's talking about! I won't let him get away with this,_ "your right, I am nothing without you," _and I will never be anything more if I continue to be in your presence you imbecile! _"Let us continue onward so we can go and kill this man so that I might return to my studies with you." _YES! THAT'S IT! I'll kill HIM! That will show all the others that I'm somebody, that this fool is nothing but dead weight! Yes I'll kill him! I'll Kill Him! I'LL KILL HIM!_

"I will forgive you…..this time, but if you let your tongue slip like that again I will cut it off. I'll cut your entire head off. Now come on. We have to go or we'll lose the others" And with that the master walked away but Tira stood behind giggling to her self uncontrollably.

"Yes, that's what I'll do," she said quietly to herself, "I'll kill him and show that I am somebody!"

_A/N: well there it is, finally finished, sorry it took me so long to update. I promise I'll try to do better. On my honor I will._

_A/N: the next chapter will include more of Tira (for Chibi), a huge fight scene, and more of the one and only YOSHIMITSU! So please stick with me till then._

_A/N: please give me your feed back and thoughts (flames included) and who knows maybe if you do I'll use your idea in here._

_FAREWELL!_

_Sincerely,_

_-Don Alphonse_


End file.
